Awaiting Ninjas!
Dogkid returns to Club Penguin to take care of EFF business. She intends to stay on Club Penguin island for a night, but ends up staying there for quite a while. Why does Dogkid stay at her home island for a while? Why, when Dogkid came to the island, the party for the release of Card-Jitsu Snow was going on! She ended up fighting the snowmen villans with her friends, and not doing any EFF work! But what she doesn't know is that her decisions puts her at risk! Dogkid, being one of the greatest masters of the elements of all time, is being targeted by Tusk! Will she leave the island before Tusk comes out, or will she face him? Story The episode starts out with Dogkid packing up a few things in her office. Des enters the room saying, "Dogkid? Why do you have to cross the sea aaaaallll the way to Club Penguin just to do EFF work?" "I'm going to do research there." Dogkid answers, not looking up from her suitcase full of EFF gear. Des nods and leaves the room. Later on, all the EFF agents are talking about whom will be the substitute director while Dogkid is out in the pavilion. Des and her friend, Rini the skitty, are chatting with Twilight and Applejack. "I think ah should be the substitute director!" Applejack says. "I've done ALL ta outer-fields guardin'!" "No, I should be the substitute director!" Rini jumps in. "I could order all the agents to hard work, so the EFF HQ would be PERFECT when Dogkid comes back!" Everyone around the 4 argue about who will be the substitute director. "Calm down, everyone!" Dogkid says loudly, entering the pavilion. "I'll choose who the substitute will be!" Dogkid stands on a table and looks around the crowd. She points to Helioptile, Dogkid's friend. Helioptile jumps up into the air, bragging a bit. Dogkid waves to her fellow agents and then jumps into a cab to head to the dock, where she'll depart to Club Penguin. When Dogkid steps foot on Club Penguin island, she is greeted by her two friends, Stella and Techman. "What brings you back here?" Stella says, hugging Dogkid. "I thought you were busy at Kialon island, starting your agency." "Well, I've come here to do some research for the EFF." Dogkid replies. "I'll research the EPF here to see what can be improved at the EFF." "what about the Card jitsu party for Card jitsu snow?" Techman asks Dogkid. Dogkid looks around. She realizes the whole island is covered with Card jitsu themed decor! "Well, let me set all my stuff in my igloo and let's play Card jitsu snow!" Dogkid sets all her stuff down in her almost abandon igloo. She runs out to the dojo, almost not shutting the door. Dogkid, Techman, and Stella play Card jitsu snow. What Dogkid doesn't realize is that her choices to NOT do what she intended to do puts her at risk of being killed. Dogkid, being one of the greatest masters of the elements of all time, is being targeted by Tusk, since he wants to be one of the greatest masters of the elements of all time. Tusk attempts to assassinate Dogkid when she is walking from the dojo to her igloo to start doing some EFF work. Dogkid dodges the flames and snow sent by Tusk. She runs back to the dojo, wanting to get Stella's and Techman's help. Dogkid points to the HUGE shadow approaching her, as she tells Techman and Stella what happened. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A CARD JITSU SNOW BATTLE!" Tusk yells, approaching the three faster by the second. Dogkid gets her water hammer while Stella grabs her snow stars and Techman gets his hot sauce nunchucks. The three fight Tusk. They defeat Tusk after a commercial break. "I'll be back..." Tusk says, fleeing off after being defeated. "he left his cape." Stella says, breathing heavily. Dogkid picks up the cape and tries it on. "Perfection!" She says, admiring it. Dogkid drops her water hammer remembering that she still has to do her EFF research. And she remembers she was supposed to only stay on the island for a night, not 3 nights! "I gotta go." Dogkid says, abandoning her water hammer in the snow. Techman shrugs to Stella and picks it up. The next morning, Dogkid waves goodbye to her fellow friends and sets off back to Kialon island. She sees Des and Heliopotile on a hovercraft approaching the boat Dogkid is on. "Dogkid!" Des yells to Dogkid. "Why are you so late coming back?" "Long story..." Dogkid starts to tell her story to her two friends on the hovercraft. Dogkid jumps with all her stuff in her bags onto the hovercraft and hover home. The last scene is in the pavilion, where Dogkid is seen telling all her agents what needs to improve and what is useless and shall go away. Dogkid decides that there needs to be more outer guards, and more flying guards, not on ground guards. The agents have a big supper, then start improving the HQ. THE END Category:Season 1 episodes